Reunion with Chocomon
by Mizuki Chouchou
Summary: A story that showed the continuation from the 3rd Digimon movies. This story will tell you about Wallace and Gummymon or Terriermon 's reunion with Chocomon  AKA Kokomon .


**Reunion With Chocomon**

After the battle with Cherubimon corrupted form, Wallace found a telephone box and called his momma.

"...Wallace spends a long time on the telephone...," Gummymon—how Wallace called his Terriermon— complained.

Just at that time, Gummymon saw a Digitama / Digiegg was flowing along with the river's water. Wallace recognized the Digitama and smiled widely. He ran, leaving the telephone hung down. " Wallace? Wallace? Are you listening to me? "

Wallace and Gummymon ran chasing the Digitama. Wallace fell because he ran too fast and he couldn't balance it. They laughed and chased the Digitama back. Finally, they were able to manage it, to take the Digitama. They really believed that the Digitama is Gummymon's twin sibling—Chocomon. Although there is no proof about it. Wallace went home along with the Digitama.

" Mom, I'm home," Walace went into a house with Gummymon—still with the Digitama in his hands.

" Wallace, where have you been? Why did you suddenly hang the telephone?" His mother still on her PC when she scolded Wallace.

" I'm sorry, Mom. I had an urge at that time," Wallace replied, " what are you doing now, momma?"

" Hey, why did you still calling Gummymon 'Gummymon' when he has become Terriermon now? (his momma knows about the Digimon since she was the one who gave Wallace an egg from the net)," asked her. Wallace was surprised, " So you browsed about it, mom? And well, I like calling him Gummymon, since Gummymon is still Gummymon, no matter how he evolved."

" It made me confused. And anyway, if Terriermon changed form again-" Wallace's momma continued. " Evolved," Wallace corrected. " Yeah, he became Galgomon. Hey..." Wallace's momma finally looked at Wallace, " what is that egg that you brought?"

" Mom, it's Chocomon," Wallace answered shortly, " I'm going to go to my room now, Mom. Call me at dinner time!" Wallace ran to his own room, with Gummymon following him. " I haven't even finished to talk! Argh..." Wallace's Mom complained shortly.

" When do you think this egg going to hatch, Gummymon?" Wallace put the egg at his bed. He sat with Gummymon on his bed, too. " I don't know, Wallace. But someday, Chocomon will surely born again from this egg!" Wallace rubbed the egg gently, " Hurry up and hatch... I want to meet you, Chocomon..." Gummymon put his hands on the egg and rubbed it, too, " Hurry up and reborn, Chocomon! Let's play again after that!"

Suddenly, a bright light covered the Digitama and it cracked. " Aah!" Wallace shouted calmly, and spontaneously stepped back to dodge the very bright light, while Gummymon was impressed by it. The Digitama finally cracked all over and... Chocomon hatched from the egg. He cried, " I wanted to meet you, too, Wallace... Gummymon!" Chocomon jumped to Wallace's hug. Gummymon also walked over Wallace.

" Hurry up and evolve, Chocomon!" Gummymon smiled. Chocomon looked down from Wallace's hug, at his brother. " Yes! That way we can play together again, right, Gummymon?" Gummymon nodded, " Definitely!" Wallace put Chocomon on the floor again. " I wonder what is Daisuke and the others doing now..." he lied down at his bed, followed by his friends, Gummymon and Chocomon. (Remember that Gummymon is actually Terriermon now, XD)

" I wonder what will they say after looking at Chocomon!" said Gummymon. " Daisuke and the others? Who?" Chocomon asked. Wallace sat on the bed now. " You don't remember about it, Chocomon?" Gummymon grabbed his hands and put one of his own hand to his mouth, " Wallace, don't!" Chocomon answered, " I only remember that I wanted to meet you, Wallace!"

" Will this be alright?" Wallace whispered to Gummymon. " Yes, it's better this way, Wallace. Rather than remembering about what he did and traumalized by it," Gummymon whispered back.

**o0o**

**Japan...**

" Oy, Wallace!" Daisuke waved at Wallace at the field near the river. Wallace smiled and looked at Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari, Iori, and Miyako with their Digimons. Chibimon also shouted, " Gummymon!" Gummymon jumped down from Wallace's shoulder and waved. " Oy, Chibimon, Upamon, Poromon, Tailmon, Patamon!" Finally, Daisuke and the others stopped running.

" It's quite awhile, right, Wallace?" Miyako shook hands with Wallace. " You look beautiful too, Miyako," Wallace smiled, he made Miyako's face become all red. " Ehm, stop flirting girls already!" Daisuke walked around them while Chibimon and Gummymon laughed.

"Huh?" Patamon stepped down. " What's it, Patamon?" Patamon pointed at Wallace with his tiny fingers, " Takeru, Digimon!" Takeru and the others were surprised. " Eh? A Digimon? Where?" Daisuke asked curiously while Gummymon and Wallace looked at each other and smiled.

A hand like Gummymon (or Terriermon)'s appeared behind Wallace. Wallace stepped besides, giving him a way to appear. A couple of brown eyes which showed fear were looking at Daisuke and the others. A brown horn was also seen along with another 2 small horns on his head. His long-brown-pink-patterned-ears like Terriermon's also shown. He realized that Wallace's body which covered him has moved, " Ah, Wallace!"

" Wow! Is that Chocomon?" Daisuke stood back and pointed at the brown creature—Lopmon, the Rookie level of Chocomon, which made him startled and hid behind Wallace.

" That's right, Daisuke," Wallace looked at Chocomon, " Don't be afraid, Chocomon. They are Daisuke, Miyako, Hikari, Takeru, and Iori..," Wallace pointed each of the DigiDestined who waved one by one," and they are Chibimon, Upamon, Tailmon, Patamon, and Poromon," Wallace pointed at DigiDestined's partners. Chocomon encouraged himself to appear with his hands holding Wallace's leg tightly.

" They are our friends and they helped us quite few times!" Gummymon approached Chocomon and grabbed his arms. "Let's play, Chocomon!" Just in a second, the Digimon made a good friends and played in the field.

" Isn't it great, Wallace?" said Miyako. Daisuke agreed with her, " Yeah, as I told you, someday you two will meet each others!"

" Sorry, I'm late!" A boy with his school uniform and with a green worm-alike Digimon shouted from another side of the field. Daisuke shouted back, " Ah, you took a long time here, Ken!" Ken approached the group while Wormmon jumped and joined the group of Digimon to play.

" Who's that, Daisuke?" Wallace asked Daisuke, it's his first time seeing Ken, who has joined the DigiDestined recently. " Ah, I forgot to introduce you. His name is Ken and his partner is Wormmon. He's our new friend!" Ken finally got closer to them, " Nice to meet you, I'm Ichijouji Ken." Wallace stood up and shook his hand, " I'm Wallace, nice to meet you, Ken."

Wallace spent his short holiday in Japan before going back to America.

" Are you having fun, Chocomon?" Wallace rubbed Chocomon when they were back in Wallace's house.

" Yeah, it was a lot of fun!" Chocomon grabbed Wallace's left hand. " When are we going to play again?" Gummymon grabbed Wallace's right hand. Wallace smiled. _I must be the happiest person in the world right now_, so he thought. He smiled at both of his Digimon partners.

" Someday..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my first one chapter story and any reviews are welcome in order to improve my stories ^^<strong>


End file.
